


雌兽

by shawtheash



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: 2 Bottoms What Can I Say, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: “我想操你，”韦德哑着声音说，挺腰肏着贝斯特的拳头，“你操我也可以。我他妈想疯了。”
Relationships: Richard "Dick" Best/Wade McClusky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	雌兽

舱室的门一关，里面的空气就烧了起来。贝斯特捧着韦德的脸吻他，两人推推搡搡着挤到角落，胸顶着胸、腿缠着腿，勃起的乳头快要把外套都顶出一个轮廓来。贝斯特咬着韦德的嘴唇把自己的外套脱了，随手甩到一旁，急躁地上手解韦德的扣子，差点把扣子扯掉。

“别扯坏了，”韦德气喘吁吁地用完好的那只手隔开贝斯特，“一会儿还要出去。”

贝斯特骂了一句，恶狠狠地啃韦德的脖子，一边解开他的裤子一边吮吸自己的牙印，直到那里留下一枚领子遮不住的吻痕。“别他妈费事解扣子了。”贝斯特含糊地说道，手从韦德的衣服下摆伸进去，用拇指按住他的乳头，韦德的喘息里立刻杂了一声难耐的鼻音。他刚解开三颗扣子，领口大敞着露出发红的胸膛，剩下的那只手不知该怎么放，从领子里伸进去握住了贝斯特的手。

贝斯特的膝盖又往里顶了一寸，韦德的双腿也夹得更紧，两人半勃的老二隔着裤子在对方的大腿上摩擦。贝斯特只觉得自己着火了，烧起来了，他热得大汗淋漓，脑子里白茫茫的一片。他反手抓住韦德的手，低下头在韦德的手背上胡乱地吻了吻，然后把手伸进了韦德的裤子里。他扯下两人的裤子，手探到最底下，从韦德的会阴摸到湿漉漉的龟头，韦德低吼着，把自己往贝斯特的手里送。

韦德腾出自己的手，扣着贝斯特的后脑把他压向自己，急切地索要另一个吻。贝斯特在咬韦德的嘴唇时抽空往手心里吐了口唾沫，韦德便吻到了他的脸颊上，他们像幼兽般把对方舔得湿乎乎的。贝斯特把两人的鸡巴握在一起撸，韦德呻吟着，手从贝斯特的身后溜下去揉他的屁股，跌跌撞撞地挤着贝斯特往前拱，没两步就撞到了对面的舱壁，现在换韦德把贝斯特压在墙上。

“我想操你，”韦德哑着声音说，挺腰肏着贝斯特的拳头，“你操我也可以。我他妈想疯了。”

“晚点，现在不方便。”贝斯特说，简短地吻了吻韦德。不方便是因为所有人此时肯定都他妈在找他俩，还因为他们太久没做爱了，两个人的屁股都紧得很，而航母的舱室绝不是把对方的肛门操开操熟的好地方。韦德把贝斯特的衣服推到他的胸前，就着一股泄欲的狠劲儿把他顶在墙上吻，韦德的伤臂和贝斯特的手夹在他们之间，他们的奶头挤在一起相互摩擦。

贝斯特先射了出来，他闷哼了一声，脑袋发麻地仰起脖子，后脑撞在舱壁上。韦德握着贝斯特的手，射进了两人的手心里，小心地没弄到外套上。韦德弓着背，额头抵着贝斯特的额头喘息。贝斯特偏过脑袋，把他拖进又一个吻里。

END


End file.
